Selon vous
by Chome-chan
Summary: Selon vous qui est le plus fou dans ma vie ?


**Titre : **Selon vous.  
**Raiting :** K  
**Genre : **Général .  
**Pairing :** Konan  
**Résumé : **Selon vous qui est le plus fou dans ma vie ?  
**N.A. :** quand l'imagination débite des conneries xp

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

**SELON VOUS**

L'herbe était folle  
Le vent me faisait mal au joues  
Frappant, torturant, refroidissant  
Vous ai-je dis que l'herbe était folle?

Qui est le plus fou selon vous ? Moi une fille dans l'âge de l'adolescence qui regarde sa vie partir ?  
Ou lui, un homme qui me faisait dos.

J'ai tendu la main vers celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Celui qui avait eut la patience de m'apprendre à moi et mes compagnons, l'art de vivre, l'art de sourire, l'art d'être nous…

Un de mes compagnons m'attrapa la main et la ramena vers moi, avant de m'enserrer par derrière, plongeant son visage dans mon cou. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais il voulait me les cacher, croyant que ses cheveux de feux laisseraient mes yeux insensibles à son manège.

Pourtant, je le voyais toujours cet homme qui s'en allait, et mes yeux regardaient et espéraient. Je murmurais doucement une prière pour qu'il revienne. C'est ainsi que mon deuxième compagnon arriva. Il se posta devant moi et me prit dans ses bras, enserrant celui aux cheveux de feux par la même occasion.

Trois gosses en train de pleurer au milieu d'un grand rien. Un professeur qui tourne le dos et qui s'en va.  
Ils sont beaux nos adieux, non ?

Qui est le plus fou selon vous ?  
Celui qui s'en va laissant trois gosses tristes ?  
Ou ces trop gosses tristes qui viennent tout juste de décider de se venger ?

Les années ont passé. De belles et heureuses années… Nan c'est qu'une déconnade. On a fait que pleurer et quand lui… celui aux cheveux de feux est mort, alors là disons qu'on a atteint le fond du puits.

Je tend la main vers lui, mon ami, qui git sur le sol. Mais l'on m'empêche de l'approcher. Fourbes ninja de Konoha, pourquoi m'empêcher de le rejoindre ?  
Je sens que celui qui me tient sourit de me voir dans cet état. Il se délecte de ma tristesse… Je le haie, je haie les ninjas de Konoha.

Qui sont les plus fous selon vous ?  
Ceux qui me retienne d'aller voir mon ami, mort ?  
Ou moi qui pleure devant son corps boueux ?

On a grandit et murit. Au même titre que notre vengeance. On est plus que deux dans cette guerre des consciences. Deux gosses tristes qui espèrent trouver le repos en annihilant tout un monde.

Les gens nous on rejoint. Des gens forts attirés par nos convictions ou par cette nouvelle notoriété qui nous ait dus.

Y a des gosses comme nous dans l'organisation, mais également des gens bizarres ou pas du tout humains. Mais au fond, on s'y complait tous. Personne n'a voulu de nous avant…

On avance, les gens prennent peur. En un claquement de doigt le sang coule. En un claquement de doigt, Konoha vient d'exploser. Victoire pleine d'amertume pourtant. C'est fou qu'on arrive pas à se délecter d'une victoire, lorsque notre cœur ne bas pas comme il faut ?

Pourtant on avait bien fait ! On s'était venger, on leur avait fait regretter d'avoir détruit nos vie. On l'avait tué cet homme qui nous avait fait dos !  
Alors pourquoi la victoire a un goût dégueulasse…

Qui sont les plus fous selon vous ?  
Ceux qui ne comprennent pas la vengeance ?  
Ou nous qui ne comprenons plus notre victoire ?

Un pieux dans le cœur. Voila ce que j'ai reçu. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie d'avoir accorder ma confiance aux gens. Celui qui m'enserrait quand on était petit, le deuxième compagnon de ma vie, vient de se sacrifier.

Victoire qui détale, amertume qui s'amplifie. Mais qu'avait donc ce gamin blond pour que tu te rétractes ?  
J'ai haï ce professeur, haï Konoha¨et maintenant c'est toi que je haie. Dieu quel soulagement que tu sois mort…

Ce blond, cet impertinent me sourit. Il croie que ma peine, ma colère disparaîtra par la vue de ses dents blanches. Enflure, ta mort sera mon seul réconfort.  
Pourtant, je lui souris. Quel plus beau masque qu'un faux sourire. Tu penses que je suis de ton côté, mais ca n'est que pour mieux te tuer.

Qui est le plus fou selon vous ?  
Celui qui se rétracte après des années de travail ?  
Ou celle qui promet d'accomplir sa vengeance à tout prix?

Ma vie n'est qu'un lot de questions et de suppositions.  
J'ai fais que passer, me faisant emporter comme un bout de papier porter par le vent.  
Je regrette tout.

Et pourtant je continuerai de vous haïr.  
A la vie à la mort, je détesterai ceux qui m'on trahi…

Selon moi, tout le monde est fou et tout le monde se complait dans cette folie…  
Je ne vous blâme pas, car moi-même je devient peu à peu une fervente supportrice de tout cela.

La folie est une délivrance au goût d'illusion.  
Mon illusion fut d'avoir cru en quelque chose.

* * *

**Rewiew ?**


End file.
